As a caregiver of an elderly person with an assistive walking device (commonly referred to as a walker), we asked what we could do to make her life easier. She requested an easier way for her to open and close the doors so that she could get through them by herself. We researched the most common reason for falls of the elderly and handicapped and found that trying to maneuver beyond a current level of functioning was a major problem. It was apparent that backing up, and one handed operation of an assistive walking device, (Walker, cane or crutches) is a very unsafe situation. Opening a door in a wheelchair is also a difficult maneuver and often requires unsafe reaching forward. Having doors for bedroom, bathroom, etc. open upon approach, and being able to continue in a forward motion and close without turning around, would greatly increase safety and convenience.
Prior art has only approached various permanently fixed door and frame mounted devices for various aspects of operating doors such as patent awarded to Albrecht in 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,331 A. None have addressed the need for remote controlled door operation and a single-point mounting system that is non-marring, semi-permanent door attachments in pivotal hinged doors. Many inventions, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,348 filed by Arnel et al, address only the remote closing of a door. Many others, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,497 filed by Borhardt et all and U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,954 filed by Hebda et al, address opening by fixed frame and door mounting devices, using mechanically mounted devices on both the door and doorframe or wall, as well as, using timing devices for closing. Other inventions, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,717 filed by Stanley Works, use the traditional overhead two point mount to the top of the door and the doorframe as frequently seen in commercial door closing, again only allowing the operator to fully open or fully close the door. The most common patents found in this field are for the use of remote controlled door opening and closing for overhead garage door operation. There are many door closers that are single function such as disclosed in WO1998044230 A1 which is portable and can be operated from a remote location. These single function operators, however do not address the needs of a feeble person who would like to open their door partially, to let the dog in, and then close it again from a chair.
There are many known door opening devices used for opening and closing of swing doors wherein an operation device may be mounted in close proximity to the door frame and coupled to the swing door to control the operation of the door. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,679 awarded to Stanley works, and EP 1671292 A4 awarded to Sanidoor LLC., there are disclosed systems for automatically controlling the operation of a swing door which includes an electronic controller responsive to various input signals such that initiation of an opening sequence may be accomplished by conventional actuation means such as floor mats, hand wave detection, voice command or other conventional systems. After the door is opened, closing thereof occurs after a short delay rather than using input from the individual. This and other systems utilize a transmission system include pulley drive shafts, idler shafts, and linkage systems using a crank arm. Most of the prior art illustrate door openers used in industrial door opening devices which are commonly used at retail stores or other commercial areas and must operate from a 120 volt line source and effects only fully open or fully closed doors by actuation, command or timer.
There are also other systems, which provide remotely controlled, opening and closing of doors, windows or the like such as found in Tolson's U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,992. In this patent, a remote sensing device is utilized to actuate a mechanical door opening or closure system in response to various selected physical conditions or other criteria. This system includes programming means to control the overall operation of the system enabling various functions to be selectively achieved. The system is complicated and cumbersome to utilize effectively, and may be prone to breakdown and inefficient operation.
There is a great need for a device to increase the safety of temporarily or permanently handicapped individuals while navigating with assistive walking devices and wheelchairs, through doors and to provide free access of swing doors. To be an effective door opener/closer for this population the device should meet certain standards: 1) Scalable multi-door operation system. The system needs to be able to operate one door or up to six or more doors from a portable hand held or mountable remote control. 2) It is important that the remote control opening and closing device be easily installed, with a semi permanent system with no marring or drilling into the door, so as to enable retrofitting to an existing door. 3) Utilize a single point mounting system, rather than two points connected with an articulating arm, for ease of installation and flexibility to re-mount in any swing door location. 4) The handheld or mounted remote control device must be simple to use and easily operated by elderly and handicapped individuals. 5) The activating signals used should be of the frequency to prevent accidental opening or closing from occurring based upon signals generated from other remote devices. 6) the device must be easily opened and closed manually without adaptation, for emergency egress and convenience of non-handicapped access. 7) It is also desired that the opening and closing system be cost effective and convenient to use. None of the current art meets all these standards.